Elaine (Nanatsu no Taizai)
|-|Past= |-|Post-Resurrection= |-|Wings= Summary Elaine is King's sister and the guardian of the Fairy King's Forest in his absence. She guarded the Fountain of Youth for centuries, becoming lonely and isolated until she met Ban and fell in love with him. She was killed by a Red Demon and ensured Ban's survival by feeding him the Fountain of Youth as she died. She was later resurrected in an empowered state by Melascula's magic, and after she overcame the rage-inducing part of that magic she began travelling with Ban and the Seven Deadly Sins as their ally. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B | Likely 6-C Name: Elaine Origin: Nanatsu no Taizai Gender: Female Age: Over 1000 Classification: Fairy, Holy Maiden, Protector of the Fountain of Youth and the Fairy King's Forest Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Extrasensory Perception, Air Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Flight, Shapeshifting, Telepathy (Can read the hearts and minds of others to learn their true intentions and thoughts), Portal Creation (Via calling on Oslo) Attack Potency: At least City level (Stronger than Vivian. Injured Ban and overwhelmed Gerharde) | At least Island level (Significantly more powerful than Hunter Fest Ban after he stole half of Galand's strength. Her tornadoes were powerful enough to prevent Melascula from escaping through them in her Snake Form) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to Gerharde and Ban) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Moved faster than Melascula in her Snake Form could react to) Lifting Strength: Likely Regular Human (Nearly as strong as Hawk) | At least Regular Human, likely higher Striking Strength: Likely Wall Class (Nearly as strong as Hawk) | At least Wall Class Durability: At least City level (Should not be weaker than her own attacks. Even weaker Fairies survived hits from an Albion with heavy injuries. Note that her resurrection at Melascula's hands also empowered her compared to when she was originally killed) | Likely Island level (Should be comparable to her own power) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, several kilometers with her magic (Holds dominion over the Fairy King's Forest and can detect and attack others through it) Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Fairly Intelligent. Weaknesses: Elaine is sheltered and has little knowledge of the world outside of the Fairy King's Forest other than what Ban has shown her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Flight: Elaine can freely levitate and fly, seemingly not needing to flap her wings to remain in the air. * Heart Reading: As a Fairy, Elaine can perceive others' thoughts in order to judge their intentions. She used this ability to detect one of the Assassin Knights of Malachia after he had erased his presence. * Petrification Nullification: Elaine was able to undo the petrification of Ban caused by King's Spirit Spear Chastiefol by kissing him on the lips. Plant Manipulation: Elaine can manipulate the plants around her to restrain and crush her targets. Note that she has only demonstrated this ability within the Fairy King's Forest. Abilities Miracle Wind: Elaine's magic power gives her the ability to generate and control wind. Many of her standard attacks involve shredding winds that deal deep cuts on their victim. * Golden Imperial Wrath: Elaine creates a sudden burst of upward or downward wind to either crush her target into the ground or knock them off balance from below. * Imperial Wrath of Great Wind: Elaine raises her arms and summons a wide-ranging gale of wind that can blow away many enemies at once. * Imperial Wrath of Zephyr: Elaine sends a powerful gale of wind directly at her target. * Pursuing Whirlwind: Elaine sends several curved blades of wind at her target. The blades follow their target if it moves. * Tempest Falls: Elaine creates several huge tornadoes around her target. Key: Base (After Resurrection) | Wings Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies Category:Royal Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Air Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Plant Users Category:Portal Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Telepaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Revived Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6